crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
AI Ticket System
AI Ticket System (Called as Farming Ticket, Ghost Card, TOE Tag or Zombie Card) is a new system that allows players to obtain various ZM-related weapons and equipments via Tickets. This system is currently available in CF China, CF PH, CF EU and will be released on CF Indonesia on March Patch. The Basic Players can buy AI Tickets in the Item Shop, while the preview image displays two best Prizes of that Ticket (One Character and one Ultimate Gold weapon). When in a ZM room, players can see how many people using AI tickets in that room - more people means more chance to win Best prize, and everyone also receive small boost (EXP, GP and Points) By killing zombies during ZM match, players will receive random prizes, indicated by the HUD. Once all the tickets have been used, the prizes will be stored in players' Item Storage. Once players finish the match, or go into a new ZM room (If they get disconnected), the Prize List will display, telling them their earned prizes AI Tickets Versions CF China Chinese version of AI Ticket called as Ghost Card. There are currently two separate AI Tickets available in CF China, offering two different Best Prizes. The first one contains Ghost-X (W) and M14EBR Ultimate Gold, while the second one contains Ghost-Y (M) (Type a and b), Jackhammer Gold and PP19 Bizon Gold. Ultimate Gold weapons can be won 60 days, all other prizes can be won 30 days. Characters can be won permanently. Because the prizes won't stack in CF China, recent updates added the ability to sell prizes earned by AI Farming (Only weapons, not equipment). Players will receive EXPs depend on which prizes they choose to sell. CF Philippines Philippines version of AI Ticket called as Farming Ticket only features the second ticket mentioned above. CF PH has the second ticket. (The first one has been removed). The Ultimate Gold weapons can be won permanently instead of only 60 days like in CF China. Weapon prizes stack together in these version, so they cannot be sold back for EXPs. CF Europe European version of AI Ticket called as TOE (Tactical Operation Equipment) Tag currently have a first version ticket. It includes : GHOST-X and M14EBR-Ultimate Gold. Similar to CF Philippines, M14EBR Ultimate Gold can be won permanently, all other prizes can be won for 7 days CF Indonesia Indonesian version of AI Ticket called as Zombie Card '''Indonesian Crossfire is the only version that have different Best Items. It's includes : '''GHOST-X and Jack Hammer-Ultimate Gold, instead of the M14EBR-Ultimate Gold. Unlike the other versions of CF, Indonesian Crossfire also have M249 Minimi-Gold as secondary prizes and can obtained for 7 days. And Like CF PH and CF EU, Jackhammer-Ultimate Gold can be won permanently CF North America North America version of the AI Tickets system is labeled as Slaughter Tickets (although on the ticket itself it's called Acquisition Ticket). Because this version was the first one to introduce Tactical Suit Male & Female (Ghost-X) on Zombie Mode's release, JTF (Datura) is the main prize along with the M14 EBR Gold '''and both can be won permanently! '''JTF's skill is the ability to see better through smoke grenades (same as SPOP-X's ability). Prizes Chinese Version Ghost Card A Ghost Card B European Version TOE Tag A Philippines Version Farming Ticket A Farming Ticket B Indonesian Version Zombie Card A North America Version Slaughter Ticket A Trivia *Similar to Reward Crates, AI Farming allows instant prizes receive even when players are still in middle of the match, so they won't lose it if they get disconnected by error or similar reason *Each versions of Crossfire has a different AI Tickets name. Note for the each name can be seen in the right of the ItemIcon. Category:CrossFire Category:System